More Than A Brother
by ThatOneGirl0209
Summary: Lincoln Loud, Local white haired boy everyone knows and loves. But when he is bullied, Lynn so graciously teaches him defense moves, while another sister goes crazy for him and is willing do anything and I mean anything to achieve her bothers love, perhaps they love him more than they should. (Cover And Story Title By AcropolisGD)
1. Chapter 1

**More Than A Brother**

 **Chapter One**

 **His Bully**

* * *

Royal Woods elementary.

A kid pinned Lincoln to the wall. "What are you gonna do, Loud?"

"Leave me alone Jack!" Lincoln cried.

Jack pushed his forearm against Lincoln's throat, causing him to gag and generate saliva quickly. "Just because you asked politely doesn't mean I'm going to let you go." Jack raised his fist to Lincoln's face.

"Stop please, I'm going to tell on you if you don't stop."

"Is that so?" Jack gripped Lincoln's shirt stretching the collar and yanking Lincoln to the ground, upon impact he hit his head on the concrete tiles.

Jack tried to kick Lincoln's face, but due to his bad soccer skills he hit Lincoln's throat. Lincoln held his throat in pain and gagged as Jack proceed to stomp Lincoln's chest in and laughed through the entire blood bath.

Jack stomped on Lincoln's chest one more time before leaving his foot to rest on Lincoln's chest.

Jack lifted his arm and checked his watch."I think it's about we get to class," He bent down to Lincoln. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Lincoln spit in his face and tried to punch him but Jack bent up before Lincoln could.

He wiped his face, removing the spit and it becoming stuck to his wrist.

Lincoln gripped Jack's legs and started lifting his foot off his chest, Lincoln was gritting his teeth so hard they started to bleed.

Lincoln started to stand up putting every bit of body strength he had to stand up.

Jack's eyes widen to amazement, but it wasn't enough to frighten him.

Jack lifted up his foot that was planted on the ground and put all his weight to bring Lincoln down to the ground.

Jack grabbed Lincoln's shirt aggressively and lifted him up, Jack stared into Lincoln's blood covered face and gave him a look of disgust.

"I should just finish you." Jack threw Lincoln to the ground, Lincoln hit his head as Jack walked away.

His eyes began to fade to the back of his head, he saw Jack walk away as everything began to spin.

He laid down on the ground flashing back to all the times he was bullied or manipulated.

He tried standing up, he slammed his foot on the ground, putting his hand on his knee trying to prop himself up, but sadly he fell back down into the lockers.

He accepted defeat and propped himself on to the the lockers and held his head in pain, his face dripping with tears and blood.

His head drifted down as he tried to stay awake. "Why do I have to be so weak. Why do I have to be so FUCKING WEAK." Lincoln yanked his head back into the lockers causing more pain than he had already received.

Lincoln stepped up and limped towards the restroom to wash his blood stained face.

Lincoln entered the restroom and filled the sink with water, he cupped his hand and filled it with water and threw it in his face, he lifted his head and looked himself in the mirror.

"Who am I, a mistake?"

A question he asked himself daily, Lincoln loud, local white haired boy believed he was a mistake… And maybe he was right.

He left the restroom and walked down the halls of his school receiving looks from children.

He covered his face as he walked towards the back/abandoned part of school.

He walked into one of the many abandoned rooms, he looked around and kicked some stuff around to make enough room to lay down.

He fell to his knees before falling back completely and looked up at the roof and closed his eyes before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Lincoln opened his eyes and yawned as he looked at his watch, "shit." He muttered under his breath as he realized it was 3:12 PM.

Lincoln stepped up and checked outside the room to make sure no teachers or students were checking here for some reason.

He was good.

He left the room and exited out the fire exit, he didn't realize until the entire school started ringing.

He took off running as facility members ran out of the building, believing a fire has started.

He ran faster than he had ever in his life, believing this was a life or death situation.

He hadn't realized he ran so fast he reached his house already.

He almost opened the door forgetting about his wounds. So he thought if he covered his face he would be fine…

Lincoln walked in facing the ground making sure nobody can see his face.

"Hey Linc something wrong?" Luan asked.

"Nope, couldn't be better, I'm going up stairs now." Lincoln walked up stairs,awkwardly.

Luan watched him in confusion.

Lincoln walked in to Lori's room looking for makeup that covers up Blackheads, pimples, ETC. But he thought it would cover bloody wounds as well.

"Where is it, where is it?" Lincoln said going through everything.

"Where's what?" Leni asked.

"AHH LENI, Wait Leni! Leni where's is that makeup that covers up pimples and stuff."

"What happened your face?"

"Leni, please answer the question. where is it?!"

"It's right here." Leni said handing him a bottle of cream.

"Ahh perfect, thanks Leni!" Lincoln yelled running to his room.

Lincoln closed and locked his door then proceeded to swipe everything of his desk so the mirror wasn't covered.

Lincoln twisted the cap off and squeezed the bottle tan like cream coming out on his finger.

He rubbed it all over he face when he was given a shock.

Lynn kicked the door opened and started screaming at him. "LINCOLN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED NOW."

"Tell you what? Nothing happened!" Lincoln said backing up into a corner."

Lynn stared Lincoln in the eyes. "Leni."

Lincoln sighed as stood up from the corner, he walked over to his bed and took a seat.

He tapped the spot next to him indicating for Lynn to sit next to him.

Lynn rolled her eyes and took a seat on the Lincoln's bed, she grabbed Lincoln's ear and spoke. "Explain."

Lincoln explained about his bully and how Jack ruined his life.

"What did you say the kids name was?" Lynn questioned.

"Jack Peterson."

"Ok, Linc, meet in my room tomorrow for some defense lessons, I really wanna help you bro."

"You wanna help me? Like help me, help me?"

"That is what I said, right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Also, cover those bumps and marks on your face she said pointing to them as she walked out.

Lincoln nodded and started applying the cream.

'Jack Peterson' A sister wrote down on a notepad from the vents.

She crawled out and into her room, as she plotted revenge against her big brothers bully.


	2. Lesson's

The morning sunshine filled the Loud house, as Lincoln woke up with a groan, he rubbed his eye as he scratched his back.

He threw himself back down as he tried to find the willpower to make himself get up.

His ear perked as his door blasted opened, he sat up in shock when he saw Lynn jump on top of him.

"LINCOLN! IT'S TIME FOR OUR LESSONS!"

Lincoln let out a loud goran. "Do we have to do it now?"

Lynn sighed as she walked over to him and picked him up and threw him over her shoulder and left his room to hers.

She left Lincoln's room, closing it behind her, she continued her journey to her room when she was stopped by her goth sister.

Lucy put her hands behind her back and inner locked her fingers. "Have you seen my switchblade?"

Lynn placed her hand Lucy's head and looked at her hair seeing through into her eyes. "Didn't mom take it away from you?"

Lucy brought one of her hands out from behind her back and smacked Lynn's hand off her head. "Yes, but I really need it, Lisa told me the crime rate increased and that I need to keep something on me to defend myself."

Lynn cupped her chin and thought for a second. "I didn't hear anything about crime rates increasing, last I heard someone got fined for not picking up their dogs shit."

"Didn't mom tell you to stop cursing?"

Lynn closed her eyes and smiled. "It's in the cabinet next to the fridge."

Lucy nodded as she headed down stairs.

She finally walked to her room without any interruptions. She walked In and planted Lincoln on her bed, as she gathered all her stuff and threw it in a corner.

"Linc, you ready?"

He threw his arm in the air giving a thumbs up before murmuring, "Yup." He lowered his hand down as he slid off the bed.

"In a self-defense situation, a leg sweep is usually a fight-ending move. The opponent is thrown off balance and can do nothing until he regains it, giving you an opportunity to deliver a devastating blow. People love the leg sweep because it results in an easy opportunity to score a hit." She explained instead of showing him.

"Lynn, I understood nothing. Can you show me?" He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Lynn's arms fell, he hands dangling, while he body stood up, she let out a big sigh as she looked at her alarm clock. "I guess, we do have a couple minutes before school starts."

"Lincoln, do me a favor and get in you're fighting pose." She asked.

He bit his lip as a nervous, "Are- I mean- Ok." he lifted up his arms in a sloppy fighting pose.

"Is that really you're pose?" She questioned.

He nodded, "It is, is it bad?" He said as he smiled nervously.

"Well it's not good."

"Lynn, can we get on to the lesson? We have a couple minutes before school!"

She nodded, "Right." She walked to Lincoln as hugged him… But not in a loving way. She kicked Lincoln's right ankle as he screamed in pain, she lifted her leg as Lincoln fell back his arms waving in the air.

Lynn smiled as she closed her eyes and body slammed Lincoln, he gagged as spit flew from his mouth, they slid across the floor as Lynn brought her hands up to his neck and began to choke him.

"Lyn-Lynn I can't breathe, stop please. I'm going to die."

Lynn chuckled and released her grip on his neck. "You won't die, you'll probably pass out, but other then that you'll be fine, I think."

There attention detached from each other and gave it to the alarm clock as it ringed.

"Is it time for school already?" Lincoln question.

"I guess it is." Lynn replied.

There was a moment of silence as they gazed into each other's eyes, he caught a glimpse of spark in Lynn's eyes as he smiled.

"LINCOLN! LYNN! LET'S GO!" Lori yelled from down stairs.

They both laughed as they wiped their smiles off their faces.

"I think it's time we go." Lincoln said holding the door open for Lynn.

She nodded, "Definitely." she walked through the door and heading down stairs.

* * *

Lincoln stepped off vanzilla as waved goodbye.

"I hope it helps him." Lynn muttered under her breath.

She felt something inside her every time she saw her brother. Something good…

She bit her lip as she thought of him.

*SNAP*

"Hey, Lynn, it's time for you to get off."

She look out her window and saw her school, she stepped off and walked in along with Luan, Luna, Leni, as Lori went to park vanzilla.

* * *

Lincoln was walking down the crowded hallways of his elementary school.

He saw Jack walk in the restroom, he wanted nothing to do with him, so he walked to the opposite side of the hallway. Attempting to stay as far away as possible from the restroom.

He walked past it expecting to get pulled in, but luckily, he didn't. He let out a sigh of relief as he hurried to class.

Across from the boys restroom we see Lucy, one arm down as the other one wraps around it.

Lucy walked to the restroom, checking left and right before walking in.

The door slammed open as looked around, "Where is he?" She thought.

Jack turned his head and saw the little goth girl standing in the doorway, "What? A girl in the boy's bathroom?"

Lucy didn't say anything, she did however turn around and lock the door.

"Hey, it's ok, I won't tell," Jack licked his lips as he smiled. "If you let grab your ass."

Lucy smiled, "You're pervert and a bully to my big brother."

Lucy's switchblade swung open as she slowly walked towards Jack. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but you hurt my brother."

Jack stepped back and hid in a stall, his breathing began rapid as he realized what he had gotten himself into.

Lucy kicked open the stall door as Jack covered his face and cried.

"Look up." she spoke.

Jack did so and saw Lucy lift up her hair covering her eyes, red devilish eyes stared at him.

Lucy threw her hand up and grabbed Jack's shirt, and viciously threw him to the wall, hitting his head.

He came to with a thudding headache, his eyes closed against the horrible pain.

The back of his head throbbed in pain.

His eyes clenched, as did his teeth. Lucy walked over and kicked his throat, he gagged as he held it and flipped on his side, stared at the wall, cowering in fear. He swallowed and held himself, waiting for his death to come.

She ran her fingers through her hair, she bent down towards Jack and clutched his hair, she tugged back,swinging him on his back.

Lucy slammed her foot on his face, his nose cracked and lip bursting with blood.

She kicked the side of his face, hitting his cheek, knocking out teeth and leaving a hole in his cheek. "I find pain a great way of discipline…"

"And you're in need of a lesson."


	3. First Fight

Lincoln slammed his plastic lunch tray on the lunch table as he hungrily bit into his pizza, with his mouth full, he started a conversation with Clyde. "So, buddy, what are you doing today?"

Clyde sighed as flying food chunks flew towards his face, he used to palm of his hand to block the chunks coming from Lincoln's mouth. "Well, I was thinking we should go to Gus's Game n Grub, do you wanna go?"

Lincoln finished chewing and gave Clyde a look. "Oh… Sorry Clyde, but, Lynn was going to teach me more defense technects."

"More? I thought this was a one time thing! Plus, Jack hasn't tried to touch you today. Actually, I haven't seen him at all today." Clyde explained.

"Who knows? He could be plotting to KILL me! You wouldn't want that, would you?" Lincoln said pointing his index finger at Clyde.

"Kill you? Really? The last murder that happened in our town was back when our grandparents weren't even born!" Clyde explained.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, "Whatever, no need to be a know-it-all." He shoved the rest of the pizza in his mouth and swallowed it hole.

"Jack probably doesn't wanna mess with you anymore, maybe he got kicked out of school or something." Clyde shrugged his shoulders.

Lincoln lifted up his tray and headed to the trash can. "Good, hopefully the teacher caught him and he got expelled. I will see you later."

Clyde lifted up his hand, the back facing Lincoln, "See ya." He said as he ate his lunch.

Lincoln walked into the hallway, and towards the lockers, he punched in his code and reached in. He put away his bag and took out his jacket then wrapped it around his waist.

Continuing his way he made it to the bathroom, he placed his palm on the door and pushed, the door opened as he walked in.

He turned the corner and saw a pile of red liquid, "Blood?" He brushed his thumb through the liquid.

"Nah, it's must be like juice or fruit punch or something." He walked in the stall and pulled down his pants.

* * *

"Class Dismissed, again." Mrs Johnson said in a depressed tone.

Lincoln stood up and reached in his desk and grabbed his backpack. "So, Clyde, you sure you don't wanna come over and have Lynn teach you too?"

"I'd come if it was Lori and not Lynn." He said as he opened his necklace and gazed at the picture of Lori running on the beach.

Lincoln sighed and snapped a few times trying to make Clyde come back from his daydream. "Clyde, Clyde? CLYDE!"

"Huh- ha?" Clyde said as he stood straight.

Lincoln giggled, "You're drooling again…" he said as he flicked Clyde's forehead.

"Ouch! There's no need to do that!" Clyde said rubbing his forehead.

"Well, there's no need to drool over my sister!" Lincoln replied.

Clyde sat on his desk and crossed his arms, "Whatever, this is your last chance to ditch Lynn and go to gus's game and grub with me before I take Chandler."

Lincoln snapped. "Chandler? You're going to invite that moron? He's a dick, remember he used me and Lori for free stuff. Also, you saying 'Ditch Lynn' makes me sound like a horrible brother!"

Clyde sighed and left the room without a word.

Lincoln smirked and left the school and walked home.

* * *

"Welcome home, honey."

"Sup, mom." Lincoln said as he walked up stairs and into Lynn's room.

He grabbed the knob and turned it, he saw a large black chair. "Lynn?"

The chair flung around in a instant and he saw Lynn in a ninja outfit with a cat in her lap as she slowly rubbed it. "Welcome to my dojo!"

"Did you seriously do all this for a 'Welcome to my dojo' joke?" He questioned.

She stood up, "What does it look like Lame-O?" She said taking off her ninja suit.

"That's Ronnie Ann's word!"

She laughed. "Mine now!"

"Whatever, what do you want me to learn next?!" He asked impatiently.

"Oh right, well, I don't have a new lesson, yet, but you should work on your upper body strength." Lynn replied.

He gave a confused look. "Body strength? But, I've seen like super skinny kids take down like freaking Giants!"

"It doesn't matter, just because you see someone else do it doesn't mean you can."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine-UH"

She smiled, "Good." She walked to her bed and reached under and pulled out a board. "Ok, Linc, since mom doesn't let me have a REAL bench, we gotta use this board."

"It's good, anything is fine." He laid on the board.

She reached under the bed again and pulled out weights, "Here Linc, put your hands up and grip this weight." She placed it on his hand.

He grabbed it as his hand slowly dropped, "Lynn, help, now, please!" It fell lower as it grouped his neck and began to choke him.

Lynn laughed, "C'mon, Linc, you got this! I know you do!"

He didn't.

She sighed and threw the weight off.

Lincoln turned over and shot up, "YOU WERE GOING TO LET ME DIE!" He shoved her to the ground.

She fell down and hit her head on the wall, "Lincoln Loud, I'm going to give you a chance to apologise before I beat your ass and stop training you."

"Fine, I don't care, I don't need you anyways. YOU'RE WEAK."

Those last 3 words bounced around in Lynn's head for awhile until she popped back into reality.

"What did you call me?" Lynn requested to know.

Lincoln gave a attitude "Are you deaf? I said your weak."

Before Lincoln could comprehend who he was talking to he received a punch to his jaw.

Lincoln fell on one knee and looked up, he received a kick to neck.

"You'll pay." Lincoln whispered.

"COME AT ME." Lynn screamed.

They ran at each other as Lincoln got the first hit, Lynn repaid the favor as she hit an uppercut on him.

Soon enough all the loud sisters came out of there rooms as Lucy smiled from the vents.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Lori shouted.

"LYNN STARTED IT." Lincoln yelled.

"NO, LINCOLN STARTED IT." Lynn Yelled back.

"You too are grounded and you are uh?" Lori said thinking of punishment.

"YOU TWO WILL SHARE LINCOLN'S ROOM FOR THE REST OF NIGHT." Lori screamed.

"But, Lori no, please!" Lincoln cried.

"But, Lori, you can't do this." Lynn pleaded.

"No buts." Lori said dragging Lynn and Lincoln into Lincoln's room.

* * *

Inside Lincoln's room we see Lynn sitting on the ground while Lincoln laid on his bed.

They sat in silence for a good 7 hours until Lincoln talked.

"Why did this happen?"

"Can you be more specific?" She replied.

"This fighting, were sibling,s we should love each other not beat the living hell out if each other.." Lincoln replied.

"I know, but, don't you think it's good that siblings fight sometimes?" She asked.

He cracked a fake smile. "I mean I guess, siblings can't love each other forever without having to fight."

"Yeah, that's right. You gotta let some steam out, sometimes, if not you'll end up exploding at a random time."

He sat up, his legs dangling next to his sister's face, he patted the spot next to him. "You wanna get on my bed?"

She smiled and happily crawled next to him.

They looked at the clock and saw the time. '11:30 PM' "Wow, it's time for bed already, I guess." They said in a combined voice.

"I guess we have to share this bed."

"I guess so."

They laid down together, Lynn threw her arm over Lincoln and hugged him tightly, he eyes opened, then closed.

He touched Lynn's hand.

"I love you."


End file.
